LIFE STUDY
by az90
Summary: YELENA AND VALEK WANT TO MARRY, BUT WILL YELENA'S PARENTS LET HER AND WHY HAS YELENA'S EXBOYFRIEND CAME. IS HE FRIEND OR ENEMY? updated...chapter 7 is up! sorry for delay
1. Chapter 1

LIFE STUDY

CHAPTER 1 -

YELENA POV:

It was midnight here in Sitia. I should've been sleeping but, instead I was thinking about what had happened in the last few days. The battle against the fire warper had been depressing. It had caused a fight between me and valek and we hadn't spoken till I jumped into a fire. We both had lost pretty much all our hair but, there had been improvement in the growth of it. My hair had reached till my breast and valek's had reached till his ears nearly as long as it had been before.

Right now we were laying in the bed. Valek had his arms around me, his face buried in my neck and was sleeping peacefully. The fact that Valek was staying for a week instead of vanishing in the morning had left me in peace.

I forced my eyes to close and drifted of to sleep haunted by the fire warper, roze and Reyand.

"Yelena, love, wake up "I felt valek saying.

I opened my eyes to see Valek leaning over me, fully dressed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Early in the morning, and besides you should get up since we have to leave to travel to the zaltana clan to meet your parents." Valek replied with a smile.

I groaned and rolled over. My parents had wanted to meet the person I was in love with. When they found out who it was they were shocked but, still insisting to have a chat. They called it a bonding chat. I was pretty sure they were going to ask about the time when I was a food taster. The thought had bothered me but now I realised this conversation between us and my parents was going to come someday why not now.

" Yelena come on we'll have breakfast and then we'll leave" Valek said

Valek had found my behaviour amusing but, I could not think of one reason why it was.

"no" I said with a groan.

With a sign and one quick swift move Valek had picked me up and was heading toward the living room.

When he placed me on the couch I realised what I was wearing, a basic tank top , gray shorts . when did I put this outfit on. Valek put our breakfast on the table and we started eating.

"lets go" valek said

I didn't move.

Valek signed and came over. He bent his knees and took my hands in his and asked

" what are you worried about"

" how my parents are going to react to find out that marrying a man 10 years older than me " I said

'that why we're going there' he said

" why are acting like it doesn't matter what if they say no" I said

This was the main reason why I didn't want to go to visit them.

"love, I don't know what's going to happen but we are going to marry" Valek said. His eyes were full of honesty and I knew he would try his best.

I looked down in my lap

"I don't want to lose you" I said a tear slid down my cheek

"You'll never lose me" valek said as he kissed me.

"Come on" valek took my had as we took off to the zaltana clan.

My heart was pounding loud in my chest as we walked to the front steps of the Zaltana clan in which my parents lived.

Valek entered but my feet were glued to the ground. I couldn't go inside, I just couldn't. I mean what if my parents said to our no to our relationship. Did I have the strength to ignore them and continue on like nothing happened?

"Love, come on don't worry every thing will be fine" Valek said.

"Okay "I said and entered.

"Yelena!' a cheerful voice said.

I and Valek spun around to see Nutty coming over to hug me.

"Hey, how are you" I asked

"Oh you now the usual, making clothes" she replied "and whose this?"

"This is Valek" I said. I was a bit nervous but curious at the same time to see how Nutty will react.

"Hello, nutty" Valek said.

"Hi" nutty said.

I was relieved that nutty didn't act as every one usually does at their first meeting with valek.

"Ok come on let's go to my see mum and dad" i said

"They'll be delighted to see you" Nutty said.

We started walking towards where my parents lived. I remembered the details I had seen when I first came here but, that seemed ages ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We entered my parent's house. My mother immediately came over to embrace me. "Yelena how are you" she asked

"I'm good how are you "I said

"Good" I said

My father came over and greeted me.

"And whose this" my mother asked.

"Mother, this is valek whom you have been so eager to meet" I said

My mother and father paled a bit but otherwise there was no sign of fear. I relaxed a bit. So far so good.

Me and valek went inside and sat while mother prepared snacks. Nutty had something to do so, she went. Great, I thought one less person to tell my story.

We all chatted for a while; till my mother asked the question I had been trying to run away from.

" Yelena tell us about your time in sitia" mum asked

Valek squeezed my hand urging me to go on so, I did I told them every thing like I told valek in the dungeons.

At the end of my story mother had began to cry I stood and went to her trying to soothe her. After she had settled she starting apologizing.

I sighed. It would take a while for mother calm down.

At of this drama I nudged valek, who had been sitting silently to ask my parents for our marriage.

I swear if he didn't do it today I would never forgive him.

"I would like to ask a question" valek said

Question! I marvelled at choice of words.

"Yes go on" dad said

"I want to marry your daughter" valek said

Time seemed to stop for a moment.

Mum and dad looked at each other. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between them.

" do you love our daughter " dad said

" of course" valek said

"how do we know " dad asked

"I'll do anything to prove myself" valek said

" you have permission to marry because but only you do love her which we have witnessed during the battle with fire warper but you also didn't give the most answer which is either running away or saying you'll dying for her" dad said with a smile

Valek laughed.

"Excellent so when are you ging to marry because we have lot to do" mum asked

"As soon as we can" valek said

" well you can marry the day after tomorrow because tomorrow we'll have to buy dresses and preparations so you can marry the next" mum said

" I have no problem with that" valek said

"Yelena what about you" dad asked

Every one looked at me.

"I agree with valek said

I can only imagine how much Leif would tease me.

"ok you should go and rest in Yelena's room we have a big day tomorrow" mum said as she started packing up.

I and valek headed toward my room.

As I sat down valek pulled me to him and kissed me.

" see it didn't went as bad as you thought" Yelena

" I can only how bad tomorrow would I mean Nutty fussing over me for wedding dress, I'm going to be like doll, Dress me up any time undress me up anytime." I said

" I'll take the undress option" valek said as we went deep into our covers our clothing coming off.

I signed tomorrow would be a big day.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A knock on the door jolted me and Valek awake. I got up and opened the door only to find mum, nutty and opal standing there. I looked at the time, 6 am in the morning.

"What are you doing here so early" Valek asked.

"Forgot already valek" opal said

"No I haven't "Valek said in before Opal could continue" i know today is our marriage day but why have you woke us up so early"

"Valek we have to prepare and to choose the clothing so we want Yelena and you'll be going with Devlon, Yelena's father and Kade" mum said. I also noticed opal flinched a bit at kade's name. I guess she hadn't completely got on over what happened last month.

"Yelena could you get dresses quickly so we go and besides even Valek has to leave "

"We'll be waiting downstairs" Opal said and they all went.

Valek shut the door as I sank to the ground pulling my knees up to my chest, burying my head in it. I felt valek wrapping me in hid long lean arms.

"What's the matter love? "Valek asked

"Valek I need you opinion about the wedding dress" I said. Valek turned me around to face him.

"You that's not allowed" valek said sternly.

"Please" I said with my best puppy face.

Eventually, valek said" fine I'll find a way to come into the dressing room"

I threw my arms around him and said" I love you "

"That's why you're marrying me "valek replied as he kissed me.

I was about to pull away when valek snaked his other arm around me as he laid me on the ground and starting unbuttoning my shirt.

"Stop" I said

"What now" valek asked

"I need to go downstairs and you need to get dressed" I said as headed out the door.

The last thing I herd was valek groan. I smiled to myself, this was going to be an interesting day.

**sorry about the shortness of the chapter**

**i'll do my best nxt time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yelena, walk faster" Opal said.

I signed. I really hoped Valek would find a way of coming to where we were trying the wedding dresses.

We walked for what seemed like ages and finally arrived. As soon as we entered opal and nutty immediately went to check the dresses and I stood they're observing the whole thing. There were many dresses all different types. Nutty, opal and mum kept on sending me in the change room. I tried on many dresses, some with lace some with actual flowers on them. I wondered how long the flowers one lasted.

Why wasn't Valek coming? I thought. He better come.

"Yelena" I heard Opal and Nutty shriek.

"This is perfect for you "they said

I held the dress as I went to change. It had only one strap covered with diamonds that went on my left shoulder, my right on was bare and the rest of the dress was plain white silk, it was plain but beautiful. I put it on.

I had to bite my mouth from screaming. The girl in the mirror didn't look like me and I doubted that it was me. The dress had changed me. The hung all curves (I didn't even I know I had them), it went magically around my body covering me with the soft material.

"You look gorgeous" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned but, to only to find Valek standing there.

"You came" I said

"I had to follow orders from my wife-to-be" Valek said but eyes were not on my face but at my body.

"How did you get in" I asked

"I have my own ways" he said as he came closer to me and kissed me.

"You should have this one" he said

"But you haven't even seen the others' I said

"Something tells me that this is the right one" he said.

"What are you going to wear" I asked

"That's a secret" Valek said.

"Valek, tell me, it is not fair" I protested.

Valek just smiled.

"I need to go love, they'll be wondering where I am" Valek said

Valek kissed me and went.

I went outside and Opal, Nutty and Mum started speaking all at the same time.

"Stop!" I shouted. I hadn't meant to but…never mind.

"I want this dress and that's my final decision" I said

"But, Yelena you haven't even tried the other dresses " Nutty said.

"It's okay I know I want this one" I said

"Nutty and Opal started to protest but Mum stopped them and said

"If Yelena wants this dress than let her have it, after all it is her wedding" Mum said.

Finally, we were heading back. We met Valek and the other at the door of our room. We were heading in when worker came in and went to my mother and whispered in her ear.

I watched mums expression it was worried and scared at the same time. Oh no I thought no problem on the wedding day.

"Yelena there a problem occurred it can be solved but it will time "Mum said with an expression that suggested that she was about to cry.

I was about to reply but, Valek said "its okay we'll have the wedding tomorrow if that's okay with Yelena" he said

"Offcourse, we'll have it tomorrow" I said.

Me and valek started to go in when mum stopped us by saying

"Where do you think you're going with the dress and the suit" mum asked.

"We'll be taking those since we don't want you to show them to each other" Opal said while taking the bags.

"But we won't" I protested.

But, Mum ignored us and went.

"Now is my time to play the annoying brother that I am "Leif said.

"Why do you have to come" I said.

He simply laughed ignoring my glares.

"Okay Yelena I'll ask you 2 questions and you'll answer them truthfully" Leif said.

Everybody looked at me even Valek.

"Oh, just great" I said.

"Fine I'll answer them but, only 2 questions " I said.

Valek, Opal and Devlon all made circle me.

"Why are you making a circle around me" I said stunned.

"So you don't run away" Leif said.

"Okay first question when did you realised that you loved Valek "Leif asked.

"I'm not sure" I said.

Even though surprise touched Valek's face he remained silent.

"Okay next question were you in a relationship before" Leif said.

Oh no why did he asked this! At that moment I felt like hitting him.

I took a deep breath and said

"Yes"

**if any of the readers have any ideas do tell me. it'll help alot.**

**please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Every one seemed shocked at this. The revelation of this secret had finally come out. I could tell that Valek was hurt; I could see it in his eyes. When he made eye contact with me I gave him a short nod to tell him I will be telling him this but not now.

"Oh! Who was it? And when?" asked Leif.

"Enough! You only asked if I had a relationship, not who was it and when" I said.

Luckily, Mum saved by calling us all for dinner. When we were finished I was nervous to go upstairs because I knew Valek would as ask me about it. I decided I would go straight to the bathroom and get ready to tell him every thing not hiding anything.

As planned, I went straight to the bathroom to change in my night gown and as I came out I was not surprised to find Valek sitting there with his arms crossed. I went and sat down beside, I had this felling in my chest which you have when you have when you get in deep trouble by a teacher.

Tears threatened to come pouring out of my eyes.

I was scared that Valek might cancel the wedding and leave me.

"Yelena, I believe you own me an explanation" he said as he turned me to face him.

"You'll hate me" I said as a tear slowly travelled down my cheek. Damn! I hadn't meant to cry it made me look weak.

But, apparently Valek didn't think so, instead he pulled me to his chest and said

' I love you Yelena, nothing could make me hate you I simply wish to know the truth and I am a bit angry well not exactly but annoyed that you hadn't told me this at the earliest and had waited this long" Valek said.

That gave me strength and I started telling him.

"Valek, Reyand's abuse and torture had left me lonely and upset and hopeless. I needed someone and I found my ex Daniel he was a very nice guy

Infact, we stayed together for at least 2 years" I said but, I didn't fail to notice Valek flinch when I said how long we stayed together.

I continued.

"He was there when I needed him and he understood me as well but, after I killed Reyand the soldiers took me to the dungeons and I don't know what happened to him" I said.

But before I could continue Valek asked

"Did he kiss you, how deep were you both?"

I swallowed.

"We did kiss but we never went deep as we do Infact not even close" I said

Liar, I was such big liar I hated it but I didn't want to disappoint him.

So I continued

"But, I saw him a week ago when you went to check on something for the day. Apparently he's my dad's best friend's son and I'm not going to hide the fact that he tried to kiss me but offcourse I told him about our relationship which he seemed to already know and I told the closest we were going to be was as friends" I said

"He tried to kiss you!" Valek exploded" Why didn't you tell me this earlier."

Valek had his killer gaze which he never had near me. I could tell it was more trouble for Daniel than me.

"Valek I didn't want to disappoint you, I was scared besides he means nothing to me" I said as I took his face in my hands.

"Is he going to be on our wedding" Valek asked

"Yes" I said.

I could tell by Valek's eyes that he making some sort of plan. I tensed.

"Valek what are you going to do" I said.

"Nothing, love but, are you sure don't have any feelings for this guy because we could cancel the wedding-"

I stopped him with a kiss

"Nothing could change my mind about you and how I feel about you" I said.

Valek smiled as he laid me on the bed as we got ready for the long but, blissful night ahead.

I loved him so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

WHEN was Valek going to get out of the shower? He has been in for at least 1 hour. That's even longer than I take. Huh, I'll have to find something to do or I'll of boredom. Eventually I decided to go to Leif room and see what he's doing. Maybe he'll light up my mood from last night's conversation with Valek. Even though I was so happy that Valek's reaction to my relationship with Daniel I couldn't help but think about the glint in his eye when I had told him that Daniel would be at the wedding. I knew Valek had some kind plan going in his mind. Poor Daniel.

I turned left towards Leif's room, I was about to enter when I heard him saying " …..Yelena's going to be surprised" I turned and fled to my room.

Oh no! Another complication. It just had to happen on MY wedding. Out of all the days it just happened on my special day.

I threw myself into the bed. I debated on whether to tell Valek about Leif. If I told him he'd be worried and besides he was already concerned about Daniel coming to our wedding.

Huh, I would have to tell Valek or he'll find out himself, he can read my expression like an open book.

I buried my face deeper into the pillow.

I heard Valek turn of the shower and come out, he proberly saw me in the bed and came over because I felt the bed rise with his weigh.

"Yelena, love what happened " he asked as his climbed into the bed and putting me in his arms.

Ignoring his question I said "you just bathed why are you climbing into the bed"

"What am I not allowed in the bed" Valek asked I could tell by his voice that he has his eyebrows raised and a smile on his lips.

"No! Its not that it's just- oh never mind" I grumbled.

"Well if you don't have any problems than why are

Upset?' he asked.

"I'm not" I protested.

"Liar" Valek said.

"How do you know" I groaned.

"Well that's quite easy love, first you're not looking at me and second I can just tell" Valek said.

I turned over to look at him. His hair was well his usual musk sent was taken over by soap. I buried my head in his neck as his arms came around me, holding me tightly to him.

"Valek, I had gone to Leif's room and overheard him saying "Yelena's going to be surprised..." he's going to ruin everything" I groaned burying by head deeper into his neck.

Valek laughed. I glared at him what was funny about this?

"Yelena, love why are you getting upset over this." Valek questioned me.

"Why shouldn't I, I mean it's Leif we're talking about. He'll do absolutely anything to make me miserable" I replied.

"Love you shouldn't get upset over this, Leif's not going to do anything." Valek said.

I suppose I WAS overacting a little bit.

"Ok" I said.

I got up to go to the bath but Valek arm snaked around my waist, I turned around.

"Where are you going, love" he asked.

"To bath" I said

Valek scooped me up in his arms as we he headed towards the bath room.

"Valek what are you doing, you just had a bath" I said.

"Who said I'm having a bath I'm helping you have one" Valek said with mischievous delight.

As we entered the bath room I have to admit it was the best bath I've ever even thought it took about 2 hours.

"Yelena! Valek! Are you done because you wedding is in about 2 hours and we have to get Yelena and you ready" opal and nutty yelled.

I groaned this WAS going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your doc

Chapter 7

I was dragged out of the room. Just great!

"Come on Yelena, wear the dress" opal said.

I went in the bath room and tugged the dress on. Opal and nutty fussed over me. In the end I couldn't recognise myself , the dress made me look beautiful ( even though opal said I was beautiful NATURALY , that I didn't need a dress to make look so).

My hair was pulled up in a loose bun with some strands across my face, I wanted it left open but, opal and nutty insisted that it'll look good in a bun because it'll show off my bare back good, also because I was tanned so the white and the tanned skin colour attracted more attention.

They got some flowers for my hair and applied some make up on me.

The result was amazing, I could hardly recognise myself. I wondered how valek would look in a tux.

Suddenly, my mum came in the room.

"Oh my goodness, Yelena, sweetheart you look so beautiful" she said.

My father came in to take me.

"You look beautiful, Yelena" he said.

As they applied some last minute make up on my face, I started to wonder how the wedding would be…. I mean…. it is a mixed religion wedding, Sitia and Ixia.

But I didn't have time to think as it was time to go down the isle.

I slipped my arm through fathers. To be honest I was very nervous. There were butterflies dancing in my stomach.

I got ready as the noise outside started going down and there was pin drop silence. I took as deep breath and walked. The place was all decorated in white flowers. The commander, the master magicians. But... My eyes were searching for a sapphire blue. At last I found them, I looked at valek ,he was look so handsome in the tux. I'll have to make him wear that often. As I climbed up the stairs the priest began.

I mostly tuned out the whole part except when he started saying

"Do you, Valek ixia accept Yelena liana Zaltana as your wife"

"I do" valek said.

"And do you Yelena liana zaltana accept valek as your husband"

"I do" I said

"You may kiss the bride"

I was so glad I wasn't wearing the veil.

Valek didn't waste any time in that.

He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me.

I was having the best day in my life when I saw someone by at the end…

Daniel.

**sorry for the late update i'll try my best for later chapters**


End file.
